


Closeted Relationship

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Derek Hale, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Nudity, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek have managed to keep their relationship secret for months, but one mistake leads to everyone finding out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 580





	Closeted Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, EvanesDust! ❤
> 
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9454427

Stiles laid against Derek's bare chest, his head rising and falling with the man's even breathing. He nuzzled his face into the man's warmth.

A soft smile crept onto Derek's face, turning up the corners of his mouth as he craned his neck and pressed a kiss to the crown of Stiles' head. He rested his cheek atop the tousled mess of chestnut-brown hair.

His fingers traced the curves of Stiles' bare back, tracing the constellations that his moles mapped across his skin and curves of his sculpted muscles.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment as he melted into the warmth of Derek's embrace.

There was a loud thud as the front door shut.

Stiles and Derek bolted upright, suddenly alert and alarmed.

"Derek?" Cora's voice rang out through the house.

"You forgot to lock the front door?" Stiles hissed under his breath as he pulled the blanket up over himself.

"I was a little distracted," Derek relied.

They heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Get in the closet," Derek said, grabbing Stiles' jeans and shirt from where they'd thrown them on the floor and tossing them to Stiles.

Stiles caught them, levelling Derek with an unamused look. "Really? It's taken me this long to come out of the closet and you want to put me back in."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just get in the closet, _please_."

Stiles scurried across the room and pulled the closet doors shut--and not a second too soon.

There was a quiet click as Cora pushed the door open.

"Geez, Derek," Cora growled, turning her eyes away as Derek pulled the blanket up to cover himself. "Our flight leaves in two hours, why are you not dressed?"

"I, uh—I don't have any clothes," Derek lied.

"What? Sure you do," Cora scoffed. She strolled across the room to his wardrobe, pulling open the doors. 

Derek's eyes flew open wide as he looked at Stiles, who stood off to one side, hiding as much of his body as he could with his scrunched up clothes.

She started rifling through his clothes. "You have this jacket, these jeans—hi, Stiles—and this—"

She froze, blinking as realisation struck her. 

Stiles and Derek exchanged worried looks.

Cora straightened, turning to glare at her brother. "You have five minutes to get ready."

Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

"That went well," Stiles said once she was gone. He stepped out of the closet and dressing himself.

Derek said nothing. He pushed aside the blanket and swung his legs out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

Stiles pulled Derek's favourite jacket out of the closet, the worn black leather soft to touch. He passed it to Derek.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, craning his neck to catch Derek's eye. "Is it really so bad that someone knows?"

"I guess not," Derek replied quietly. "I just... I don't want things to change."

Stiles stepped over to his side, sliding his hand into Derek's. "They won't. Nothing's going to change."

Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking down as a photo of Scott lit up the screen.

"It's Scott," Stiles said. He reluctantly let go of Derek's hand and answered the call, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Scotty."

"You're sleeping with Derek?!" his friend shouted into his phone.

Stiles flinched, blinking in surprise.

“What? No,” Stiles said, feigning innocence.

“Cora just texted me,” Scott replied.

Stiles fell silent, trying to think up an excuse or a way out of this conversation.

“Please tell me this is a one time thing,” Scott pleaded.

Stiles didn’t reply.

“Oh, geez,” Scott said, exasperated. “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“A few months,” Stiles admitted, glancing across the room at Derek, watching as he pulled his shirt over his head—his muscles flexing as he moved.

“_Months_?!”

“More like a year and a half,” Stiles confessed. “Look, I’ll explain it all later, right now I’ve got to go.”

He heard Scott say something else, but he hung up—cutting his friend off before he could finish whatever it was he was going to say.

“I guess everyone knows now,” Derek said quietly.

“I guess so,” Stiles replied.

Derek let out a dejected sigh.

Stiles took a step closer, looping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him into a tender kiss.

Derek instinctively wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in close.

As he drew back from the kiss, Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’.

“Nothing’s going to change,” Stiles whispered. “It’ll always be you and me.”

A soft smile lifted the corners of Derek’s mouth. He lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. “Always?”

Stiles smiled back, looking up at Derek lovingly. “Always.”

“Derek!” Cora shouted from downstairs. “Let’s go.”

“I should probably—”

“You should probably go,” Stiles finished, reluctantly uncoiling himself from Derek.

Derek craned his neck, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips before grabbing his jacket and hurrying downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
